Redressed Differences
by Nijin
Summary: YY; BR; MM - Eine Geschichte, in der der Verlauf ganz allein auf meinem Mist entstanden ist. In der Hass und Liebe nah beieinander liegen, und Verwandschaft keine Grenze bildet...
1. Die Neulinge

**Titel: Redressed Differences**

**Teil: **1/?

**Autor:** Nijin

**Homepage:** www.cudlly-yaoi.de.vu

**Anime:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins – kein Geldverdienen, sondern nur Spaß am Schreiben

**Pairings:** Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik

**Warning**: Sap, light Darkfic, Lime & Lemon.

**Story:** Was gleich wirkt, muss nicht gleich sein.

Und das, was oft als klar erscheint, ist dann mit Überraschungen vereint.

Wahre Gefühle sind oft noch unerkannt, und werden oft in Tiefen des Herzens verbannt.

Doch irgendwann kommt ihre Zeit, mit einer für sie großen Gelegenheit.

Zwei Herzen die lieben, begegnen sich endlich.

Für dich, einem Leser, ist das kaum schädlich....

**Note:** Yupie Endlich habe ich die FF umgeändert und daraus eine reine Yami x Hikari in Form Zwillingsbrüder – Story gemacht. Ich hoffe, die S/J-Fans sind nicht enttäuscht, dass das Pairing nu hier raus ist, und sind mit diesen Pairings hier zufrieden? Also! Ich verharre in der Hoffnung es ist lesbarer geworden?

**Note2:** Der Gedicht ist nur zum Spaß Gedichtet worden Aber ich fand, dass das als ein Vorgeschmack der wirklichen Story reichen sollte. Wer die Pairings oder die Charas, sollte sich damit zufrieden geben und die FF einfach nur mal lesen.

So! Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß damit!!

'.......' = jemand denkt

"......" = jemand spricht

**

* * *

* * *

**

"Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?" schimpfte Malik, als er seinen Zwillingsbruder aus dem Bad stolzieren sah.

Dieser hob fragend eine Braue und sah ihn nur skeptisch von der Seite an. "Muss ich verstehen, was du damit meinst?" fragte er schließlich.

Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd seufzte sein Ebenbild laut auf und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Du hast es schon wieder getan." war die sachte Antwort, auf die er jedoch erneut fragende Blicke seitens Marik bekam. "Tu nicht so. Du weißt, was ich meine."

"Aja?"

"Dein Outfit! Du hast dich wieder so ausgetäfelt, als würden wir auf eine Party gehen." warf ihm der Junge vor und schloss seine Schuljacke zu. "Das ist unser erster Schultag an dieser Schule. Willst du gleich auf den Coolen tun? Das ist kein guter Eindruck..."

"Pha! Wenn interessiert das schon! Ich gehöre mir, und tu mit mir, was immer ich will!" spottete Marik und lehnte sich am Türrahmen an.

"Wenn du meinst." gab Malik auf und schulterte seine Schultasche, bevor er sich zum Gehen wand. Erhobenen Hauptes marschierte er an Marik vorbei und würdigte diesem den ganzen Schulweg keines weiteren Blickes, was dieser mit einer beleidigten Miene beobachtete.

* * *

Leise vor sich hin summend, war Yugi in einem Tagtraum vertieft, während sein Freund gelangweilt durch die Gegend schweifte. So ging es bereits seit einigen Wochen. Yugi war ein Tagträumer geworden, wie noch nie davor, widmete sich seinem - im Moment zumindest – unerreichbaren Traum und Ryou durfte sich hinten anstellen.

Seufzend lehnte sich Ryou an den Tisch seines besten Freundes und fixierte abermals seinen Gegenüber. Doch dieser zeigte wie so oft keine Reaktion.

"Hey, Yugi!" rief Ryou und wedelte mit einer Hand vor dessen Gesicht.

"Huh?" Verwirrt blickte der angesprochene den weißhaarigen Jungen an und lächelte errötend. "Ich hab wohl wieder mit offenen Augen geschlafen, was?"

Ryou nickte grinsend.

"Tut mir leid. Ich versuch' es mir abzugewöhnen, doch das gelingt mir nicht wirklich..." seufzte Yugi und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand am Tisch ab. Sein Blick glitt unbeabsichtigt durch die Klasse und blieb an einer gewissen Person hängen, die jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte, dessen Blicke zu erwidern, obwohl sie dessen bewusst war beobachtet zu werden.

"Du hast es wohl noch immer nicht aufgegeben, was?" lächelte Ryou schwach, als er bemerkte, wer es so schnell schaffte, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes an sich zu ziehen. Und zum erneuten Male sah er seinen Freund erröten. Nur war es dieses mal intensiver gewesen.

"Wie.. wie sollte das denn auch gehen?" fragte er und sah zu Boden. Er würde es nie schaffen, diese Gefühle verdrängen zu können. Sie würden für immer unerwidert bleiben, das wusste er. Und doch, konnte er nicht anders.

"Du denkst aber doch nicht wirklich, dass er dasselbe empfindet, wie du?" Ryous Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt und traurig. Er wusste, wie schwer Yugi diese Sache fiel, und wie schwer er sich mit ihr auseinander setzen konnte. Es war Liebe, das war sicher. Doch so lange es aushalten zu können, einseitig zu lieben, grenzte an Ryous Fantasie. Wie schaffte Yugi das nur?

Seufzend blickte der Weißhaarige zu der Begierde Yugis, welche fröhlich mit seinem Freund und einigen Mädchen aus der Klasse plauderte. Er schien auch nicht das geringste Interesse an seinem Bruder zu zeigen. Dem gefiel es eh wahrscheinlich nur von allen Mädchen der gesamten Schule umschwärmt zu werden, als sich lieber Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer ihn wirklich so sehr brauchte, dass er ohne seiner Nähe an geistiger Grenze war. Er war ein eingebildeter Arsch, der gerne, wie auch sein eigener Bruder – musste Ryou frustriert feststellen - mit den Herzen der Mädchen spielte und diese gnadenlos brach.

Er hielt sich für den besten Duel Monsters Spieler der Welt.

Natürlich. Er gewann auch jeden Turnier, an dem er je teilgenommen hatte. Aber, war es denn Grund genug sich für einen Liebesgott zu halten? Und Bakura musste ihn dabei auch noch unterstützen. Dieser Halunke von einem Bruder spielte ebenfalls gerne einen Herzensdieb. Doch gab es bei ihm nur einen kleinen Unterschied mit Yami: er stand auf beide Geschlechter. Bisexualität war bei ihnen an der Schule mit seiner Hilfe rasch zur Beliebtheit geworden. Zwar immer noch bei einer Minderheit, aber dennoch mehr öffentlicher als davor, bemerkte Ryou. Ob auch Bakuras bester Freund, Yami, zweigleisig fuhr? Es gäbe zumindest Yugi einen Hoffnungsschimmer mehr. Aber, wer weiß? Vielleicht waren die beiden heiß geliebten Schönlinge ja sogar zusammen, und ließen es sich nur nicht anerkennen, weil ihr guter Ruf dabei zugrunde gehen könnte?

Die Schulglocke läutete und alle eilten auf ihre Plätze. Na ja. Nicht wirklich alle. Manche wählten eher den bequemeren Weg und tratschten aufgeregt weiter, während sie sich im Schneckentempo auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen machten. In diesem falle Yami und Bakura. Wunderte das jemanden?

Vorwurfsvoll sah Ryou seinen Bruder, der ihm außer der Körpergröße, Stimme, Charakter und den Gesichtszügen, wie kopiert glich, an, was dieser grinsend erwiderte, als er sich auf seinen Platz vor seinem Bruder niederließ und diesem sein Japanischheft überreichte. Als Ryou es an sich nahm, bildeten sich deutlich erkennbare Falten auf seiner Stirn, da er sein Gesicht zu einer genervten Miene verzog.

"Wie kommt mein Heft in deine Hände, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich hatte es doch noch bis vor einer halben Stunde in meiner Tasche gehabt!?"

Unschuldig blickte Bakura zur Decke und grinste dann. "Sagen wir mal, ich benötigte unbedingt Hilfe, die du mir als Bruder ohne Worte angeboten hast, als du dich im Schulbus aufgeregt mit deinem Freund da-" er deutete auf Yugi, welcher links von Ryous Seite gesehen genau zu diesem verwirrt blinzelte, "unterhalten hast." wurde der Satz beendet. Bakuras Grinsen breitete sich noch mehr über seine Lippen aus und er sah seinen Bruder dabei an.

Dieser Kerl! Natürlich wusste Ryou, dass Bakura sein Heft, ohne aufzufallen, geklaut hatte und all seine Hausaufgaben, an denen der arme Junge an dem Tag davor Stunden verbrachte, abgeschrieben hatte. Im Abschreiben war dieser bereits ein Meister geworden – nicht zu vergessen, dass seine diebischen Fähigkeiten alle Rekorde brachen. "Kannst du deine Hausaufgaben nicht mal auch alleine machen?" fragte er merklich böse.

Der Angesprochene blickte traurig seinen Gegenüber an.

"Was ist? Was guckst du so?" Auch wenn der Junge es sich nicht gestehen wollte, so brachte dieser Blick seitens Bakura all seine eisigen Wände, die sich gerade vor Ärgernis gebildet hatten, zum Schmelzen. Wie schaffte dieser Playboy es überhaupt ihn immer so zu verwirren?

"Aber Ryou..." quengelte Bakura los und man hörte Yami von der Seite losprusten. Ryou blickte kurz nach rechts, wo Yami seinen Platz hatte und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Zwilling. "Wie sollte ich es denn auch schaffen?" maulte dieser mittlerweile weiter.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Ryou Bakura an. "In dem du vielleicht deine Freunde ein paar Stunden weniger am Tag siehst und in dieser Zeit was Nützliches machst?" sagte er dann.

"Hmm... Da ist was dran." bemerkte Bakura und machte ein kluges Gesicht. "Aber ich sehe keinen Grund deswegen meine Freunde vernachlässigen zu müssen."

"Was? Warum das denn?" fragte sein Bruder perplex.

"Na, weil für mich das Rumhängen die nützliche Sache, von der du sprichst, ist."

"Aha. Und wo ist da was Nützliches, wenn man den ganzen Tag nichts tut?"

"Huh? Wie kommst du denn drauf, dass ich dabei nichts Nützliches mache?" grinste Bakura Ryou frech an.

Genervt schloss Ryou kurz seine Augen und widmete sich dann seinem Heft. 'Mit dem zu reden hat echt keinen Sinn.' dachte er nur bei sich, als er sein Heft dann beiseite räumte und sein Kopf auf der Tischplatte betete.

"Ryou-chan."

Erschrocken riss Ryou seinen Kopf hoch und starrte entsetzt sein – mehr oder weniger - Ebenbild an, während von der Seite schnallendes Gelächter ausbrach – 'Yami.' bemerkte Ryou genervt.

Bakura lächelte süß und blinzelte ein wenig zu oft, als nötig. "Bist du sauer?" fragte er dann mit einer piepsigen Stimme, wobei er seinen Kopf schief legte.

Was er jedoch nicht genau wusste, war es, dass sein Bruder auf diesen Kosenamen besonders empfindlich reagierte. Ob es damit zusammen hing, dass er früher von seinen Eltern so genannt wurde, bevor diese bei einem Unfall starben, oder daran, dass sein Bruder diesen Namen immer benutzte, um ihm, Ryou, Trost zu spenden, wenn dieser mal wieder geweint hatte - das wusste der Junge nicht. Nur tat es ihm immer weh, wie oft Bakura es besonders in letzter Zeit missbrauchte, um ihn für etwas zu überreden oder um seine Schulden durch das Einschleimen und durch das Benutzen diesen Namens zu begleichen. Das tat innerlich wirklich weh. Und Ryou war nicht immer gut darin, Gefühle zu verstecken, warum Bakura auch sofort bemerkte, dass mit Ryou etwas nicht stimmte.

"Ryou? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" fragte Bakura besorgt.

Doch Ryou schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte schwach. Auch wenn Bakura sich immer als ein herzloser Klotz darstellte, hatte er im Grunde ein gutes Herz. Dieses zu erreichen, musste man nur können...

Die Klassentür flog auf und alle – außer Yami und Bakura natürlich - setzten sich in eine gerade Position, als der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betrat – gefolgt von zwei Jungen.

Erstaunen breitete sich im Raum aus, als man erkannte, dass die beiden Jungen nicht nur dunkelhäutig sondern auch im Gesicht sich sehr glichen. So als ob sie Zwillinge wären. Wären da nur nicht die Haarstils, verschiedene – auch wenn nur knapp – Gesichtsausdrücke und der leichte Größenunterschied.

"Ruhe!" brummte der Lehrer mit einer tiefen Stimme und alle Laute erstarben. "Wie es für euch bestimmt unschwer zu erkennen ist, sind Marik und Malik Ishtar ab nun eure neuen Klassenkameraden." sagte er ohne einer weiteren Regung in der Stimme.

Yami und Bakura warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, wobei der Zweitgenannte sich über die Lippen leckte und Yami breit anzugrinsen anfing.

Von Mädchen hörte man nur kurze Kommentare, die sich teils mit einem schwärmerischen Quieken oder Seufzen vermischten und teils mit totalem Enthusiasmus.

Die Istar-Brüder stellten sich kurz mit den Namen vor und als Malik kurz lächelte, hörte man wie die Mädchen erneut aufquiekten. Errötet sah Malik zu Marik, welcher reglos, mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen, einfach nur dastand und die Klasse mit einem gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck fixierte.

"Setzt euch auf die freien Plätze, Jungs." sagte der Lehrer und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Wie befohlen marschierten beide auf zwei Plätze, die sich in unmittelbaren Nähe der anderen sich gleichenden Brüder befanden.

So nahm Malik den Platz vor Yugi und links von Bakura und Marik den Platz links von von diesem und vor Yami.

Glücklich, von den beiden hübschen Jungs umrunden zu sein, strahlte Bakura mit der Sonne um die Wette und sein Blick glitt von einem zum anderem Ishtar-Bruder, während diese keinerlei Interesse an all den Blicken, die auf ihnen lasteten, zeigten.

Genervt davon, wie kindisch sich sein Bruder benahm, knurrte Ryou innerlich und versuchte nicht nach vorne, wo Bakuras Kopf, wie der Zeiger einer Standuhr, sich hin und her wippte, zu schauen.

* * *

Die Stunde kroch dahin und Malik und Ryou kochten mittlerweile vor Wut. Während Malik von kleinen Zetteln mit Tausenden von Fragen, die ihm Bakura zuwarf, bombediert wurde, konnte Ryou sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, weil das Ganze vor seinen Augen stattfand.

Bei Marik überlegte es sich der weißhaarige Rabauke anders, da dessen erstechender Blick mehr als deutlich war. Und Marik schien nicht gerade ein Typ zu sein, der mit sich zwei Mal reden ließ.

Dafür war sei Bruder umso verlockender. Süß, aber er hatte auch etwas Unmanierliches und Dreistes an sich, was ihn, Bakura, nur so herausforderte.

* * *

Es klingelte noch rechtzeitig, bevor Ryou in die Luft gehen konnte, und sofort war Yugi, der das Szenario die gesamte Zeit ebenfalls vor seinen Augen hatte, an dessen Seite und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Das ist kein Grund sich so aufzuregen! Du kennst doch Bakura! Wenn ihm etwas gefällt, kennt er keine Grenzen!" beschwichtigte Yugi. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er sah Ryou herausfordernd an. "Oder bist du eifersüchtig?"

"Was?! Spinnst du? Nie und nimmer! Das Einzige, was mich dermaßen aufgeregt hatte, war es, dass er die ganze Zeit mich vom Unterricht abgelenkt hat! Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren!!"

Yugi hob grinsend eine Braue.

"Das... du verstehst es falsch! Er zappelte nur zuviel und so konnte ich mich nicht in den Unterricht vertiefen." rechtfertigte sich der Weißhaarige errötend und sein Blick glitt den durchbohrenden Augen Yugis ausweichend zu dem Neuen an der linken Seite. "Sollten wir ihn nicht in der Klasse willkommenheißen?" fragte er dann das Thema wechselnd und erhob sich vom Platz, während Yugi zu Yami hinüberschielte, welcher mit Bakura Marik durchlöcherte. Einige Gesprächsfetzen schnappte er noch auf, bevor er Ryou zu dem Neuen folgte.

"Wir können hier an der Schule ja bald eine Familien-Klasse machen. So viele Brüderpaare es hier bereits gibt." grinste Yami und Yugi bemerkte, dass auch Marik zu einem Grinsen ansetzte. Obwohl er mit Malik ein Zwilling war, hatten sie dennoch Unterschiede. Nicht nur im Aussehen. Während Malik normalen Haarstil, abgesehen von der Länge und der Farbe, hatte und ordentlicher gekleidet war, war Marik gleich vom ersten Eindruck ein, wie Yami und Bakura, draufgängerischer Typ. Sein Haar zerzaust und aufgestellt, Uniform hing unordentlich und lose an seinem durchtrainierten Körper. Und selbst die Gesichtszüge wiesen auf Differenzen, wie die der älteren Brüder von Ryou und ihm, Yugi, selbst hin.

Er wandte sich an Ryou, der auffordernd in Richtung Malik nickte und auch kurzen Augenblick später auf den besagten Jungen zuging.

Malik schien etwas zurückhaltender als sein etwas entseelter Ebenbild zu sein, den Marik fühlte sich wahrscheinlich an die beiden Klassenrabauken bereits gebunden.

* * *

"Wundeschön, der Süße." schwärmte Bakura und blinzelte verliebt, als er Malik mal wieder betrachtete. "Wie lange hast du ihn gepflegt, dass er so glänzt? Das ist wohl der wertvollste Schatz, den du hast, was?" grinste er Marik an.

Dieser stutzte. "Soll er etwa?"

Bakura grinste.

"Musst du ausgerechnet sagen, Kura." lachte Yami und gab diesem einen nicht allzu harten Schlag auf den Rücken, wobei dieser aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen wurde.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Dein Ryou. Du umsorgst ihn doch selbst, wie etwas Unersetzliches."

"Ist er etwa ersetzlich?" fragte Marik verwirrt.

"Nein. Das mein ich nicht so. Aber versuch' dich mal an den Kleinen ranzumachen! Dann machst du wahrscheinlich mit dem Grund des Abwasserkanals als Leiche Bekanntschaft." flüsterte Yami zum Schluss immer leiser werdend, so als ob er nicht wollte, dass Bakura ihn hören konnte.

"Oh!" Verwundert hoben sich die Brauen des dunkelhäutigen in die Höhe und der Weißhaarige schnaubte verächtlich. "Du definierst es mal wieder ganz falsch! Wenn derjenige mit ihm zusammen sein wird, heißt es auch für mich, ihn ertragen zu müssen. Darum beseitig' ich sie auch."

"Bist du aber selbstsüchtig." gab Marik überrascht von sich und konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Gefällt mir."

"Ach was! Er will doch einfach nicht zugeben, dass Ryou, naiv wie er ist, von allen benutzt wird. " lachte Yami und knuffte den Weißhaarigen in die Seite.

"Lass das! Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" knurrte Bakura und zog eine Schnute. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man über sein Privatleben und über seine Familie, oder halt seinen einzigen verbliebenen Verwandten redete. Ryou sollte aus dem Spiel gehalten werden. Dafür investierte Bakura zu viel Zeit. Privatsphäre sollte Privateigentum bleiben.

Das wusste Yami auch. Nur ab und zu diesen zu necken, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Marik grinste verständnisvoll. " Mir ist es egal, mit wem Malik sich abgibt." begann er und sofort spitzten sich Bakuras Ohren.

"Das hört sich gut an!" freute er sich.

"Ich brauch da nichts zu unternehmen. Der Gute ist ziemlich wählerisch. An den sich ranzumachen muss man erst einmal meistern können. Dafür muss man etwas ganz Besonderes sein, das ihn zu faszinieren schafft." Erklärte der Ägypter weiter.

Da musste der weißhaarige Junge erst einmal stutzen. "Kompliziert also?"

Marik nickte.

"Gefällt mir!" grinste Bakura und Yami gluckste vergnügt.

"Mal typisch." Sagte er nur.

**

* * *

* * *

**

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Ob es eine passende Stelle war hier aufzuhören, kann ich leider nicht sagen, und ob dieser FF-Chapter auch den gewünschten Effekt bei euch hatte, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Aber ihr könnt es mir mit einigen Sätzen sagen Ich würde mich sogar über kurzen und knappen Kommi freuen! Ob Lob, Beschwerden oder Verbesserungsvorschläge ist egal! Immer her damit Dann weiß ich, was ich zu ändern oder zu machen habe.

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	2. Neue Freundschaften

**Titel: _Redressed Differences_**

**Teil: **2/?

**Note:** Hier ist der 2.Chapter Es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich meine Notizen entschlüsselt und auch abgetippt hab, denn, wenn ich schnell schreibe, was ich definitiv mache, kann man stundenlang daran sitzen und rätseln, was da denn stehen könnte" Na ja. Es war auch schwierig allgemein, da überhaupt durchblicken zu können. Ich hoffe ihr habt es etwas leichter als ich. Noch muss ich einige Hintergründe teilweise auffassen und erklären, bzw. anmerken. Ich hoffe, ich kann bald auch die weiteren Chapies hier abtippen – denn die Notizen reichen bereits bis Chapter 7...sweatdrop Wenn das jemand bis dahin überhaupt noch liest, versteht sich.

**Thanks**: Antiana knuddel & daria (Kura ist die Abkürzung für Bakura .)

* * *

Alles und jeden ignorierend lehnte sich Malik in seinen Stuhl zurück und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Neben ihn zankte sich ein ziemlich aufbrausend wirkender Blondschopf mit dem selbst ihm bekannten Seto Kaiba. Dass der Kerl noch zur Schule ging, war schon erstaunlich. Das hätte er nie und nimmer angenommen. Aber was wusste man schon über den? Oder war die Frage vielleicht eher, was wollte man über den schon wissen? Ihn persönlich interessierten Dinge, die mit anderen zu tun hatten, nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte genügend mit sich und seiner familiärer – wenn man das überhaupt so sagen konnte - Situation genug um die Ohren.

Unerwartet vernahm er von der Seite ein Geräusch und blickte im nächsten Augenblick in zwei große Augen, die einem punkfrisierten Jungen gehörten.

"Hallo." lächelte Yugi Malik an, als er vor diesem stehen blieb. Ryou begrüßte diesen ebenfalls.

"Hallo." erwiderte Malik leicht lächelnd.

"Ich bin Yugi." sagte der genannte und reichte dem Dunkelhäutigen seine Hand, welche Malik auch lächelnd schüttelte. "Das ist Ryou." Auch der schüttelte Maliks Hand, während sich auch der Dunkelhäutige unnötiger weise sich beim Vornamen nannte. "Wir hoffen, dass du dich schnell in dieser Klasse zurechtfindest. Dein Bruder tut es, wie ich sehe bereits schon. Er ist doch dein Bruder, oder?" setzte der Kleinste von ihnen freundlich seine Rede fort.

"Ja, ist er." beantwortete der Gefragte seine Frage. "Eine ziemlich hektische Klasse ist das, oder irre ich mich?"

"Nicht wirklich." lachte Ryou und Yugi stimmte ihm zu.

"Teils – teils, würd' ich sagen." grinste der Kleinere.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, doch dann überwand sich Ryou endlich und stellte dem Platinhaarigen seine ihm auf der Zunge liegende Frage: "Kommst du eigentlich wirklich aus Japan?" fragte er und spürte auf einmal einen heftigen Stoß von hinten, der ihn zum Taumeln brachte. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Des heftigen Stoßes wegen verlor er den Halt noch bevor Yugi ihn abfangen konnte und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße. Sich auf dem Boden sitzend wiederfindend starte er perplex den Täter an, welchen er als niemanden anderen als Joey identifizierte.

Der Rest der Klasse horchte auf, als er ein Schmerzeslaut hörte. Als die Mitschüler erkannten, wer da auf dem Boden hockte, brachen alle augenblicklich in schnallendes Gelächter aus, einiger Mädchen ausgenommen, die um Ryous Wohl besorgt miteinander tuschelten und böse um sie herumstehende und lachende Jungs fixierten.

"Tut... tut mir leid Alter, hab dich nicht gesehen!" rechtfertigte sich der Blonde und streckte Ryou entschuldigend die Hand hin, damit sich dieser dann auf die Füße ziehen lassen konnte. "Der Ekel da," begann Joey wieder und zeigte auf den jungen Firmenleiter namens Seto Kaiba, "hatte mich abgelenkt."

Putenrot im Gesicht stellte sich der weißhaarige Junge mithilfe Joey wieder in eine stehende Position hin und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Hintern. Sein Blick schweifte über die Klasse und die Köpfe seiner gackernden Mitschüler zu seinem Bruder, welcher wütend Joey fixierte und seinen Freunden, die jetzt wohl aus Yami und Marik bestanden, etwas murmelte.

Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch äugte er mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf den Lippen zu Ryou und hielt dem Blick seines kleinen Bruders stand, wobei Ryou seinen schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder abwand. "Siehst du, was hab ich gesagt??" hörte er noch seinen hier noch einzigen Verwandten, welcher sich sein Bruder nannte, lachen und lächelte dann rot im Gesicht seinen Freunde zu, welche ihn etwas besorgt anstarrten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Bakura sich wieder darüber lustig gemacht, dass er seinen eindringlichen und belustigten Blicken nie lange standhalten konnte. Er mochte es ihn damit aufzuziehen.

"Alles OK, Alter?" fragte Joey mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Daraufhin ertönte ein arrogantes Lachen hinter ihm und man sah förmlich, wie sich das blonde Haar vor Wut etwas aufrichtete. Augenblicklich vergaß der Junge das eben von ihm Angerichtete und setzte den Streit mit Seto Kaiba wieder fort.

Verdutzt blickte Malik den Blonden an und man konnte förmlich den Satz: Was war denn das? - in seinen Augen lesen.

"Kehren wir lieber zu meiner Frage zurück." lächelte Ryou dann das Thema wieder wechselnd, als auch Malik und Yugi nun wieder ihren Blick von den Streithähnen abwanden.

"Ähm..., ja... wenn die Frage auf meine Hautfarbe bezogen war, bin ich ein Ägypter." Beantwortete Malik ruhig die ihm vor einer kurzen Ewigkeit gestellte Frage und zeigte keinerlei Regung im Gesicht, während er sprach.

"Ägypter?" platzte es aus den Mündern Ryous und Yugis zusammen heraus und wieder blickte die restliche Klasse zu ihnen herüber, denen die Freunde jedoch keinerlei Beachtung schenkten.

"Ja." Knapp, aber eindeutig war die Antwort auf die unnötige Frage, die eher eine Aussage war.

"Aber... du redest perfekt Japanisch...!" bemerkte Yugi verwundert.

Malik lächelte. "Das kommt daher, dass ich bereits seit zehn Jahren hier in Nippon lebe."

Ein "Oh!" war das Einzige, was die beiden Freunde noch von sich gaben.

"Ich werde diesen kleinen Köter aufspießen und grillen!" knurrte Bakura völlig außer sich. Das Szenario, das sich ihm eben geboten hatte, würde er Joey nie und nimmer verzeihen können. Wie konnte der es wagen seinen kleinen Bruder vor der gesamten Klasse lächerlich zu machen? Dass die anderen sich auch noch trauten ihn auszulachen, wo sich doch wussten mit wem er verwandt war! Ein Rütteln an seinem Arm holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Beruhig dich, Kura. Du wirst es ihm schon irgendwann zeigen, ist ja gut. Ich hatte Marik nur eben angeboten heute abend mit uns zu unserer Stammbleibe mit zu kommen." murrte Yami angesäuert. Was regte sich sein Freund denn auch so über diesen Idioten auf? Der war es nicht wert.

"Oh! Und? Möchte er?" sagte Bakura dann noch immer etwas neben sich.

"Jupp. Möchte er." wiederholte Marik seine Antwort auf die von Yami noch vor kurzem gestellte Frage und erntete ein Grinsen von genau diesem.

Bakura stimmte ihnen dann leicht feixend zu, verdrängte seine Wut und klopfte dem Ägypter freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Wenn du etwas Spaß suchst, bist du bei uns richtig. Wir werden dir das Nachtleben dieser Stadt präsentieren, soweit du es noch nicht kennst."

"Tu ich nicht. Wohn hier gerade mal drei Tage lang.", kam es grinsend zurück.

"Na dann muss es geändert werden." flüsterten Yami und Bakura verschwörerisch zusammen, ihre Stimme tiefer und geheimnisvoller als sonst klingen lassend.

So schön der Schultag auch angefangen hatte, endete er auch. Ermatten und müde von den einschläfernden Unterrichtsstunden und den in diesen genauso faden Unterrichtsthemen schleppten sich die Schüler mit Vorfreude auf ein wenig mehr Abwechslung aus dem Schulgebäude.

Malik Ishtar machte sich ebenfalls augenblicklich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sich von Yugi und Ryou verabschiedend warf er einen knappen Blick seinem Zwilling zu, der mit Yami und Bakura im Schlepptau bei einem Getränkeautomaten Haltestelle machte und dort sich mit den Jungs über etwas zu unterhalten begonnen hatte.

Sich nicht weiter drum kümmernd ging er den ihm mittlerweile bekannten Heimweg, bis er nach einigen Minuten Schritte und bekannte Stimmen hinter sich vernahm. Um nicht weiter von den Besitzern dieser Stimmen belästigt zu werden, ignorierte er diese und blickte sich nur dann endlich um, als er plötzlich die verführerisch klingende, tiefe und raue Stimme Bakuras an seinem Ohr vernahm.

"So alleine, Süßer? Brauchst du nicht vielleicht einen Begleiter an deiner Seite?", flüsterte der Weißhaarige.

Leise fauchend drehte sich Malik um, reflexartig nach Bakura schlagend, doch dieser fing die nach ihm schlagende Hand, noch bevor sie sein Gesicht erreicht hatte, ab. Malik am Handgelenk haltend blickte der Junge den Ägypter erstaunt an. Ein Grinsen schlich sich schließlich auf sein blasses Gesicht und verdeutlichte jedem, der ihn sah, dass ihm diese Showeinlage eben zu gefallen schien. "Nana, Kleiner!" neckte Bakura gespielt und zwinkerte Malik einmal zu.

Eine Falte legte sich auf Maliks Stirn und seine Augenbraunen zogen sich zusammen. Genauso presste er seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und blickte mit seinem bösesten Blick, den er nur drauf hatte seinen Gegenüber an. Konnte ihn der Kerl denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Kapierte er denn nicht, dass er kein Interesse an ihm hatte?

"Pfoten weg!" knurrte er dann und entriss mit einem heftigem Ruck seine Hand dem Griff des anderen.

Das ließ Bakura weder zurückschrecken noch einschüchtern. Dieser Ägypter forderte ihn geradezu heraus!

"Was soll das eigentlich werden, wenn's fertig ist?" begann Malik ganz plötzlich seinen Bruder zusammenzustauchen, welcher es in dem Moment nur schaffte verdutzt sein Zwilling an zu starren.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich nehm' sie mit nach Hause." sagte er dann schließlich geschäftlich klingend und achtete nicht weiter auf den Ausbruch seines der Größe nach kleineren Bruders.

"Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst? Den auch?" entrüstete sich Malik weiter und deutete dann auf den Weißhaarigen, der sich nur über die Situation amüsierend die Nase rieb.

"Klar. Warum nicht?" kam es wieder ruhig zurück.

Genervtes Schnauben entwich dem jungen Ägypter, der seinen Bruder eine Zeit lang nur noch böse anguckte und so tat als wünschte er sich jetzt und auf der Stelle diesen mit seinem Blick umzulegen. Der Tag war also dank Marik im Arsch gewesen. Er war erleichtert gewesen zurück nach Hause zu können, wo er diesen lästigen Kerl endlich los wäre, doch der liebe Domino-City-Schützender-Gott war wohl nicht wirklich erfreut über sein Ankommen hier. So bestrafte er ihn dafür und jagte ihm diesen aufdringlichen Typen auf den Hals! War Marik denn noch immer nichts aufgefallen?

"Was ist?" fragte genau dieser nach einer halben Minute, sich über das Verhalten seines Bruders wundernd. Er wusste ja, dass dieser es nicht wirklich mochte umschwärmt zu werden, aber warum regte er sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, die sich wahrscheinlich in ein paar Tagen wieder legen würde nun SO auf? Wenn er schon so darauf reagierte, sollte er dann doch dafür sorgen, dass ihn nicht alle so attraktiv fanden! Er war es doch der, der so feminin und niedlich wirkte und beide Geschlechter um sich herum magisch anzog! Selber Schuld. Sollte er auf die andere halt nicht eine solche Wirkung haben. Vor allem hatte er mit Bakura mächtig Glück gehabt. Denn, um diesen los zu werden, musste er sich richtig anstrengen. Dieser stand nämlich auch auf Männer und war im Verhalten nicht so zurückhaltend, wie viele andere. Er wusste genau, was er wollte und tat alles um dieses zu bekommen. Das hatte Yami zu ihm gesagt, als sie sich in der großen Pause miteinander unterhielten, während Bakura dabei war diesen Blonden, der seinen Bruder angerempelt hatte, auf Schritt und Tritt zu beschatten, um diesem dann irgendwie zu schaden.

Dass er so rachsüchtig wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit war, war erstaunlich gewesen. Sein Bruder musste ja wirklich etwas ganz besonderes für ihn sein, sonst wäre er nicht so von Bakura umsorgt werden. Zwillinge waren die beiden nicht. Genauso wie Yami und dieser kleine Junge, der ihm ebenfalls glich. Soweit er das verstanden hatte, waren die beiden kleineren Jungs einfach gut in der Schule und durften eine Klasse überspringen, warum sie mit ihren Brüdern in einer Klasse landeten, die ein Jahr älter als ihre eigene Person waren.

Auf die an Malik gestellte Frage bekam Marik nur ein Zischen und im nächsten Moment den Rücken des anderen zu sehen, welcher sich wieder schnellen Schrittes auf den Heimweg machte.

Perplex und leicht enttäuscht blickte Bakura dem stolz davon stolzierenden Jungen hinterher. Seine Stimmung hatte plötzlich eine 180 Grad Wende angenommen. All die Anstrengungen, die bisher immer bei allen erfolgreich waren, wurden von diesem Jungen einfach abgeblockt, als seien sie nichts. In der Schule hatte er alles versucht, um nur die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich zu lenken, und hatte schon den Verdacht, dass er ihn bald knacken würde. So wollte er mit der Anmache von eben das beende. Doch anscheinend machte es dem anderen nichts aus. War er womöglich an Kerlen gar nicht interessiert? Diese Erkenntnis brachte seine Welt zum erzittern.

"Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum er so sauer war." wand Marik in die nun herrschende Stille ein.

"Weil wir zu dir mit kommen? Sollten wir vielleicht nicht?" mischte sich endlich Yami in den Gespräch ein.

Der Ägypter verneinte das mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Gewiss nicht. Der ist wegen etwas anderem sauer. Weiß bloß nicht, was es ist."

"Geschwister halt!" grinste Bakura und sah dem schon ziemlich vorgegangenem Malik hinterher. "Man kennt sie einerseits besser als sich selbst und andererseits sind sie für einen immer noch ein Geheimnis."

Verdutzt sahen Yami und Marik den Weißhaarigen an.

Als dieser merkte, was er da eigentlich von sich gab, grinste er um seine Verlegenheit zu überdecken. "Hat Ryou mal gesagt. Weiß nicht, warum es mir jetzt in den Sinn und auf die Zunge kam."

Kopfschüttelnd lachte Yami leise und nickte dann den anderen beiden zu. "Sollten wir nicht auch gehen. Hier herum zu stehen ist auch irgendwie blöd."

Die Jungen nickten.

"Dann kommt mit. Zeig euch meine Wohnhütte." sagte Marik.

Vor der, wie Marik es bezeichnete, Wohnhütte schien es dem Ägypter, dass seine beiden neuen Freunde seien festgewachsen oder versteinert worden. Denn, einen erstaunteren Gesichtsausdruck als den, den die beiden auf den Gesichtern in diesem Moment trugen, hatte er noch nie gesehen, zudem diese sich keinen Millimeter zu regen schienen.

"Hütte? Spinnst du, Alter? Die Villa ist das Hundertfache meines Hauses." Keuchte Yami außer sich.

"Kann ich was dafür, wenn ich was Größeres gewohnt bin?" murrte Marik und ging durch das für sie geöffnete Tor.

"Größeres gewohnt?" fiepte der Bunthaarige weiter.

"Das Haus ist kleiner als unser altes." erklärte sich der Ägypter und sah genervt drein. "Nun kommt schon! Sonst bleibt ihr vor der Tür stehen!" mahnte er und die beiden Jungen eilten eiligst zu ihm rüber.

Durch die verschiedensten Gänge marschierend führte Marik die Jungs auch schon zu seinem Zimmer, welches, den Worten Bakuras Glauben schenkend, ein großer Discosaal sein könnte.

So saßen sie endlich auf einer schwarzen Ledercouch, in einem im Gotikstil gehaltenem Zimmer, welches abgedunkelt und nur durch die vielen kleinen Lämpchen erhellt fast wie ohne Fenster, die durch Rollläden kaum zum Vorschein kamen, zu sein schien.

"Krass. Hier zieh ich ein." staunte Bakura, der sich erhob und zu einem riesigen CD-Schrank rüber spazierte.

Marik grinste nur. "Trifft die Einrichtung hier eure Geschmäcker?" fragte er und schmiss sich auf die andere Couch, die der, auf der Yami es sich gerade bequem machte, gegenüber stand; zwischen ihnen ein kleiner Couchtisch, der voll mit Zeitschriften belegt war.

Als Bakura sich das riesige Zimmer genauestens durchgeschaut hatte, wand er sich wieder den beiden anderen Jungen zu. "Und wo befindet sich Mailks Zimmer?" fragte er dann grinsend.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Ryou, gefolgt von Yugi, betrat seine kleine Wohnung. Man hörte die Taschen der jungen kurz zu Boden fallen und dann das Tappen der Schritte, nachdem die Schuhe abgestellt wurden. Die beiden Jungen gingen schließlich den länglichen Flur in Richtung Ryous Schlafzimmer entlang und erreichten dieses in Kürze.

"Bakura noch nicht da?" fragte Yugi, um ein wenig die Stille zu brechen.

Ryou schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf, ließ seine Schultasche dann auf das Bett fallen und sich selber dann ebenfalls auf dieses nieder. "Du weißt, dass er um die Uhrzeit so gut wie nie da ist. Von deinem Bruder her solltest du das eigentlich auch kennen. Der ist doch genau mit dem immer unterwegs - wo auch immer."

"Womöglich sind sie wieder in der Spielhalle oder duellieren sich mit Kindern, die sie um Geld zu verdienen zu einem Duell herausfordern. Genug Frechheit besitzen die ja. Und die Kinder sind zu naiv und zu leicht dazu zu bringen, sich auf das Duell einzulassen." seufzte der Kleinere der beiden und ließ sich neben Ryou auf das Bett fallen.

"Ja. Bestimmt." stimmte Ryou ihm zu und erhob sich. "Ich mach noch das Mittagsessen warm, dann können wir noch was zu uns nehmen, bevor wir losgehen. Haben noch Dreiviertel Stunde Zeit."

Yugi nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls, um seinem Freund in die Küche zu folgen. "Ich frag mich nur die ganze Zeit, wo Bakura all das Geld hernimmt, wenn er nicht arbeitet. Yami ist zwar meist ein wenig leichter zu durchschauen, aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er und Bakura das immer durch Duelle verdienen. Das ist ein wenig skurril." sagte er dann, als er an ihren Nebenjob dachte, zu dem Ryou und er gleich wieder gehen musste. Immer nach der Schule gingen die beiden zur Arbeit um Geld zu verdienen. Er, Yugi, verdiente das Geld um es sich für später, oder für wichtige Sachen, aufzubewahren, aber Ryou brauchte das Geld um die Wohnung zu bezahlen. Bakura jedoch schien nur zu faulenzen. Doch wenn etwas neues im Haus, oder ehr in der Wohnung, zu gebrauchen war, oder das Geld, das Ryou verdiente, für etwas einfach zu reichen schien, hatte er dieses. Woher, das fragte sich auch Yugi, denn Yami war da kein bisschen anders. Auch er hatte manchmal Sümmchen parat, die man auf der Straße nie im Leben finden würde.

Ryou seufzte tief und machte sich daran das Essen, das er ein Abend davor gemacht hatte, warm zu machen. "Habe ich ihn auch schon mehrere Male gefragt, aber er weicht aus, sagt er habe es gewonnen oder antwortet überhaupt gar nicht darauf." Antwortete Ryou auf Yugis Frage.

Sein Freund nickte verständnisvoll und half ihm dann bei Tischdecken.

Ihre Brüder waren zwar durchgedreht und sie, Yugi und Ryou, dachten sie eigentlich ziemlich gut zu kennen, doch trotz allem schienen diese sich in letzter Zeit sehr zurück zu ziehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Was versteckten sie nur vor ihnen?

* * *

**

* * *

Ende Kapitel 2**

Ich habe diesen Chapie etwas gedehnt, ich weiß. Und es tut mir auch leid, wenn es euch nicht gefallen sollte. Nur find ich es für den weiteren Verlauf der Story wichtig und es musste wirklich rein, genauso wie die Gespräche zwischen ihnen. Wenn ihr wollt, geht es dennoch weiter.

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	3. Die Chaoten

**Titel: Redressed Differences**

**Teil: 3**?

**Note:** Es geht wieder weiter und ich habe mich echt mithilfe eures lieben Ansporns wirklich beeilt! Das war so schön eure Kommis zu lesen, die so schöne Worte beinhaltet haben und wirklich lang waren! Ich bedanke mich dafür, dass ihr euch diese Mühe gegeben habt und dass ich von euch als Feedback, so wie ich diese langen Kapiteln hier für euch poste, dafür lange Kommis bekommen habe, die mich umhauten Dieses Mal habe ich sogar fünf Seiten getippt, um nur das, was rein sollte, auch rein zu bringen. Ich widme übrigens diesen Kapitel Federvieh, die da war, wenn ich unterstützende Worte brauchte knuddel

**Thanks**: Huntershivers (Ich werde's in Zukunftversuchen°°)& Maggy

* * *

Ein Klopfen war zu vernehmen und Malik bat denjenigen, der vor der Tür stand, herein. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein Junge mit weißem Haar lugte hinein.

"Hallo." grinste ein über alles fröhlicher Bakura den jungen Ägypter an.

Ein Aufstöhnen war seitens Maliks zu vernehmen. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er ungläubig den Weißhaarigen zu sehen.

Grinsend betrat Bakura, ohne auf die Worte zu achten, das Zimmer und ihm folgten Yami und Marik.

"Ganz toll, gleich die ganze Herde..." brummte der dunkelhäutige Bruder Mariks in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wand den Jungen den Rücken zu.

Doch Bakura ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Selbst der Rücken des anderen gefiel ihm. Schnell schritt er über das riesige Zimmer und ließ sich neben Malik auf das Bett nieder.

"Was machst du denn da so Schönes?" fragte er und besah sich die Blattsammlung, die aus Notenblättern bestand auf Maliks Bett. Die einen Zetteln lagen zerknüllt auf dem Boden, dagegen andere neben Malik auf dem Bett, manche waren noch unbeschrieben, wieder die anderen vollbekritzelt mit irgendwelchen Texten und Musiknoten. Bakura schaffte es einen Blick auf die darauf unordentlich drauf geschriebenen Wörter zu werfen, als Malik es bemerkte und alle Notizzettel zusammengrub.

"Nicht lesen!" zischte er, packte die Blätter so ordentlich es beim Beeilen ging zusammen und stopfte sie in einen Ordner. Diesen schmiss er in eine Schublade, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte und verschloss diese mit einem Schlüssel. Für alle erkennbar ließ er diesen in seine Hosentasche gleiten, warf allen noch einen bösen Blick zu und ging zum Zimmereingang bzw. -Ausgang.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Bakura neugierig.

"Geht dich nichts an." murrte dieser und stampfte mit einem lauten Knall der Tür den Gang entlang.

Perplex sah Bakura zu der Tür. Irgendwie schien ihn der Junge nun wirklich nicht zu mögen. Warum eigentlich? Und der Text, den er noch schnell aufschnappen konnte? Was hatte der zu bedeuten?

Für dich würd' ich über Berg und Tal schweben.

Nur für einen Moment mit dir einfach alles geben.

Deine Liebe, die nicht mir gehört.

Wurden meine Gebete denn nie erhört?

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Kichern.

Seine Augen glitten über den Raum zurück zu Yami und Marik und er erkannte, dass Yami derjenige war, der sich scheinbar über ihn lustig machte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Was gibt's da so witziges, dass du wie ein Mädchen rumkichern musst?" knurrte er angesäuert.

Yami gluckste noch einmal, bevor er endlich sprach. "Vergiss den Süßen, Bakura. Der will eindeutig nichts von dir." Versuchte ihn Yami zu "beruhigen", was natürlich wie erwartet auch in die Hose ging.

"Was! Jetzt hör aber auf! Ich werd' so schnell nicht aufgeben! Marik!" rief er aufgebracht und der Ägypter neben Yami sah ihn fragend an.

"Was gibt's?" fragte er.

"Was waren das eigentlich für Texte, die dein Bruder auf dem Bett hatte. Er hatte da noch was reingeschrieben, als wir reinkamen."

"Lyriken." beantwortete Marik die Frage ruhig und ließ sich dann auf die Polstercouch in Maliks Zimmer fallen.

"Was?" fragten Yami und Bakura verdutzt.

"Sein Hobby. Er schreibt Gedichte und Songtexte. Meist so ein Liebesheiß, dass für meinen Geschmack zu sülzig ist. Trotz seines guten Musikgeschmacks bekam ich von ihm meist immer nur so ein Mist zu lesen, dass ich es in letzter Zeit erst gar nicht machen wollte."

Mit einer in die Luft gehobenen Braune sah ihn Bakura an. "Das hört sich doch toll an, wenn er so was macht. Bekomm ich das auch mal zu lesen?" gab Bakura gedanklich seufzend und grinsend von sich. Vielleicht war das ja die Chance bei Malik zu landen?

"Vergiss es. Er zeigt es niemandem mehr. Seit ich damals abgelehnt habe sie zu testen, beziehungsweise zu lesen, war er plötzlich so beleidigt, dass er nur noch selten mit mir über irgendetwas redet. Hab keine Ahnung, warum er deswegen so dermaßen eingeschnappt ist. Aber es ist nun mal so, und dass er sich von mir seit dem damaligen Vorfall distanziert, muss nicht mein Problem sein. Ich mein, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er so... empfindlich ist?" Marik fuhr sich durch das hochgestellte Haar und seufzte tief, griff dann nach einer Fernbedienung und schaltete die große CD-Anlage in einem der Regalschränken an, aus der augenblicklich rockige Musik zu spielen begann.

Bakura grübelte kurz nach. Maliks Verhalten war wirklich eigenartig. Und er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass ein Mensch wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit sich von einem anderen absondern würde. Vielleicht ja doch, aber auch unter Brüderschaft?

"Also, wie ich sehe, hat Malik denselben Geschmack wie du, Marik." setzte Yami plötzlich ein, um die für ihn bereits langweilige Stille, die zwischen ihnen zu herrschen begonnen hatte, zu brechen. Was er hasste, war es sich zu langweilen. Ihm könnten die Haare zu Berge stehen, wenn sie dass nicht bereits sowieso schon tun würden, vor Langeweile. Das war eine seiner nachteiligen Eigenschaften. Er würde alles tun, nur um ein wenig zu lachen, was nicht immer etwas harmloses sein musste.

Marik stutze. "Auf was jetzt bezogen?" fragte er dann.

"Zum Beispiel eure Zimmereinrichtung. Musikgeschmack sowieso. Was anderes kann ich jetzt im Moment nicht auflisten, da ich ja euch beide gerade mal sieben Stunden kenne.", grinste der Bunthaarige und machte mit der Hand eine deutliche Geste durch die Luft, die jeden darauf bewegte, sich durch das Zimmer umzuschauen. Tatsächlich war auch Maliks Zimmer dem seines Bruders sehr ähnlich. Nur etwas mehr belichtet, aber der Einrichtung ebenfalls der Mariks sehr gleich. Die Größe des Zimmers war die Gleiche, nur andere Möbel, doch auch da im Gotikstil.

"Stimmt. Jetzt wo du es sagst." bemerkte auch Bakura.

Marik zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern, um den anderen beiden zu signalisieren, dass er das Thema endlich beenden wollte.

Dies verstanden die beiden auch und Bakura entschied sich für das Beste vom Thema abzulenken, in dem er Marik wieder über dessen Zwilling löcherte.

"Wo ist Malik eigentlich hin? So sauer er aussah... er konnte doch einfach uns aus dem Zimmer werfen. Ist schließlich seins."

"Stimmt schon, aber ich hatte doch bereits erwähnt, dass er merkwürdig geworden ist. Er ist aggressiver, reagiert auf alles viel gereizter seit etwas längerer Zeit. Ich dachte, das würde sich legen, aber... na ja. Wird sich wahrscheinlich wieder mit dem Motorrad abreagieren." erklärte der Ägypter.

"Motor...rad?" wiederholte Bakura und augenblicklich begannen sich in seinen Gedanken jugendunfreie Bilder mit Malik mit dem Motorrad abzuspielen. Innerlich begann er wortwörtlich zu sabbern.

Yami, der seinen besten Freund so gut, wie sich selbst, kannte, erkannte am Gesichtsausdruck Bakuras augenblicklich, was dieser zu denken schien und gab diesem einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Rücken. Als Bakura erschrocken und leicht rot vor Wut angelaufen ihn anfunkelte, räusperte er sich laut.

"Hör auf so ein Mist zu denken und die Sache zweideutig aufzufassen, Kura. Du weißt ganz genau, was Marik damit meinte."

Darauf antwortet der Weißhaarige nicht, erntete dafür einen total schockierten Gesichtsausdruck Mariks.

Yami lachte kurz auf. "Ja, ja. Manchmal spielen die versauten Fantasien mit dem Guten ziemlich durch." Ein über alles breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und er schielte zu seinem Freund.

Marik schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und fuhr fort: "Wenn er mal etwas missgelaunt ist, rast er gerne durch die Straßen. Hilft ihm anscheinend immer, denn er ist dann viel leichter zu ertragen als davor. " Die Bemerkung Bakuras war anscheinend selbst für ihn unangenehm geworden, warum er diese mit der Erklärung von eben zu ignorieren versuchte.

"Cool." kam es von dem Weißhaarigen zurück.

"Nicht immer. Vater musste so viele Nerven in ihn investieren, damit sein Führerschein noch trotzdem ihm gelassen werden durfte."

"Warum das den? Was macht der Typ denn schon?" fragte Yami verwundert.

"Mit der Polizei Katz und Maus spielen? Strafzetteln - einer hinter dem Anderen kommen zu Hause Woche für Woche an. Der Kerl kann sich halt nicht wirklich beherrschen." dieses mal grinste Marik. Anscheinend mochte er dieses Verhalten an seinem Bruder.

Einen Moment schienen Yami und Bakura einfach nur still vor sich hin zu grübeln, als Bakura laut auflachte und die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen Anwesenden hier im Raum auf sich lenkte.

"Der ist krass! Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich so an ihn ranmache, Marik?"

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur spiele nicht mit ihm. Das kriegst du, wenn du es schaffst sein Herz zu gewinnen, mit doppelter und dreifacher Wucht zurück. Mit dem würd' ich mich nicht wirklich anlegen wollen, an deiner Stelle." mahnte der Ägypter gelassen.

"An meiner Stelle? Und du würdest es schaffen mit ihm klar zu kommen?" fragte Bakura.

Der Gefragte grinste. "Ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen und kenn ihn vielleicht besser, als er es selbst tut. Dennoch bezweifle ich, dass du bei ihm irgendwann mal landen wirst." war die Antwort auf Bakuras Frage.

"Warum bist du dir so sicher?" nun klang Bakura verärgert. Marik zweifelte an seinen Fähigkeiten Mädchen und Jungs den Kopf zu verdrehen? Das war doch...

"Nun. Ich hab seit bereits mehr als einigen Jahren sowieso das Gefühl, dass er sich nur für einen bestimmten aufspart. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja auch einen heimlichen Lover?" Dieses mal klang Marik nicht mehr so sicher, wie er es davor tat. Wahrscheinlich, und das hörte man aus seiner Stimme heraus, war er auch neugierig, wer diese Person denn sein könnte.

Bakura nickte, als auch schon wieder Yami das Wort ergriff. "Es wird schon langsam dunkel draußen. Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen. Marik, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dich in zwei Stunden abholen und dich dann ausführen. Was sagst du dazu?"

"Habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden." gab dieser zurück.

"Gut. Dann bis in zwei Stunden." grinste Bakura und Marik nickte.

Müde schleppten sich Ryou und Yugi und Ryous und Bakuras gemeinsame Wohnung. Nach ihrem Nebenjob, bei dem sie sich zusätzlich neben der Schule abrackerten, waren sie auf einige gute Duellanten gestoßen, die Yugi mit Yami verwechselten und ihn dann zu einem Duell von DuelMonsters herausgefordert haben. Yugi war besonders in letzter Zeit ziemlich versessen in das Spiel gewesen, sodass er einfach neue Duellanten brauchte, mit denen er sein Können testen konnte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Spielfähigkeiten immer besser wurden, und somit besiegte er die Herausforderer, die ihm gestanden, dass er wohl der unbesiegbarste Duellant hier in DominoCity war. Mit Hilfe Ryous konnte er dann den Jungen erklären, dass er nur dessen Bruder war, da es verständlich war, dass sie Yami damit meinten. Yugi selbst war noch nie auf irgendwelchen Turnieren zu sehen gewesen. Wenn, dann höchstens im Publikum. Er wollte nie seinem Bruder im Weg stehen. Und half diesem eigentlich auch immer noch. Doch sein Bruder, und gleichzeitig seine heimliche Liebe, ignorierte ihn. Schien ihn nicht für voll zu nehmen und vergnügte sich stattdessen mit "reiferen" Personen, die soweit er es wusste bis jetzt immer nur aus Mädchen bestanden. Seit er sich eingestanden hatte, dass Yami in ihm nichts als einen Bruder sah, nahm er sich vor diesen in DuelMonsters zu schlagen. Und er machte wirkliche Fortschritte. Er beobachtete Yami beim Spielen und brachte sich mit Hilfe Ryous das Spielen bei. Davor mochte er auch Spiele aller Art, aber noch nie hatte er sich so dermaßen auf ein Spiel fixiert, wie jetzt auf DuelMonsters.

Innerlich wusste er trotzdem, dass er gegen Yami nie eine Chance haben würde. Er hatte ja noch nie in seinem Leben es versucht sich mit diesem zu duellieren. Wie gedachte er es eigentlich dies jeweils zu tun? Immer, wenn er ihn herausfordern wollte, brachte er einfach kein einziges Wort heraus. Er würde nie das Interesse seines Bruders gewinnen können...

Beim Betretten der Wohnung und beim Ausziehen der Schuhe rutschte ihm auch noch versehentlich sein Deck aus der Tasche heraus und verteilte sich im Nu auf dem Boden.

"Dass so etwas auch immer mir passieren muss." Brummte er mehr zu sich selbst, als an irgendjemanden anderen zugewandt und hörte Ryou leise Kichern. Der Weißhaarige half seinem Freund sein Deck aufzusammeln und beide gingen dann in Ryous Zimmer, Ryou noch immer lächelnd. Sein Freund war manchmal wirklich tollpatschig. Besonders in letzter Zeit war er zerstreut wie noch nie. Doch bevor sie in Ryous Zimmer angelangt waren, gingen sie an der Küche vorbei, bei dessen Anblick Ryous Lächeln sofort verschwand. Stöhnend rollte er mit den Augen. "Ich bin kurz weg und schon sieht es hier aus, als würde es hier eine Essensschlacht geben!"

Yami lugte ebenfalls in den Saustahl, welcher jetzt die Küche war und stutzte.

"Ich war doch mit dir hier auch noch vor fünf Stunden gewesen, und es war alles blitzblank sauber." meinte er wohl wissen, wer der Übeltäter sein könnte.

"Bakura ist total mies im Kochen. Da unser Kühlschrank jedoch so zu sagen leer ist und nichts zum Aufwärmen da war, hat er sich wohl an den Resten unseres Proviants versucht... Du siehst ja... Ob die Mikrowelle noch funktioniert?" Er besah sich das verbrannte etwas, was sie noch heute Mittag Mikrowelle nannten, an und seufzte tief. "Das Geld wird nicht reichen, um es zu ersetzen... wie kann man es eigentlich schaffen diese zum... brennen oder explodieren oder was weiß ich zu bringen? Weiß er denn nicht, dass man Essen auf dem Herd zubereitet?"

"Freu dich, dass er nicht am Herd gearbeitet hatte. Sonst würde es hier noch eine Gasexplosion oder ähnliches geben. "beruhigte ihn Yugi mitleidig. Yami war in der Sache nicht viel erfahrener als sein Kumpan. Darum sah man ihn nie in der Küche. Selbst bei abspülen ging immer irgendetwas zu Bruch. So cool die beiden Jungs also auch wirkten, sie steckten einfach zu viel ihres Könnens in unwichtige Freizeitbeschäftigungen und solches hinein, als mal es endlich zu lernen, ein Haushalt zu führen.

Yugi nickte. "Hast recht. Der Typ ist gefährlich. Das Einzige in der Küche, womit er umgehen kann, sind Messer. Küchenmesser wie auch andere. Das ist wohl das einzige, aber auch wenig ungefährliche."

Yugi grinste kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. "Das sind ja Sachen, die ich zum ersten Mal von dir über ihn höre. Droht er mit den Dingern etwa?" fragte er dann.

"Nein, das nicht. Mir zumindest nicht und ich hoffe doch mal, dass er es den anderen auch wie mir gleichtut. Sonst mag er mit diesen zu spielen. Stundenlang kann er mit Messern nur so rumsitzen und an diesen rumfummeln."

"Vielleicht ein wenig masochistisch veranlagt?" gluckste Ryou.

"Ähm... eine gute Frage... könnte sein. Weiß aber nicht wirklich bescheid. Er redet ja nicht mit mir. Fragen, die er nicht beantworten möchte, beantwortet er auch nicht." Ryou seufzte tief.

"Gut, dass ich heute bei dir übernachte, dann kann ich dir hier auch auf diesem Schlachtfeld aushelfen." sagte Yugi lieb lächelnd und bekam auch ein glückliches Lächeln Ryous zurück.

Beide entschieden sich erst einmal die Sache zu wechseln und dann sich in den Krieg zu stürzen, der in der Küche herrschte, schließlich mussten sie es so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Hausaufgaben warteten auch noch und morgen war immer noch Donnerstag. Also, ein Schultag.

Doch beide wurden bitter enttäuscht, als Bakuras Schlafzimmer die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich lenkte.

"Hier wurde die Schlacht wohl fortgeführt, was?" sagte Yugi weniger begeistert dies, als davor die Küche, zu sehen.

"Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie man es nur schaffen kann so eine Unordnung zu hinterlassen, obwohl ich hier bestimmt nicht länger als ein Paar Tage rein geschaut habe." sagte Ryou und man hörte deutlich Ärgernis aus seiner Stimme heraus. "Es sieht hier so aus, als würde sich hier eine flüchtende Herde wildgewordener Wildschweine verirrt haben. Oder vielleicht doch ein paar Elefanten?"

Ryou lächelte matt. 'Armer Ryou.' War sein Gedanke. "Du tust mir leid, Ryou-kun." sagte Yugi.

"Ich weiß. Ich tu mir ja selbst leid."

"Dann lass sein Zimmer doch, wie es ist. Soll er es selbst ausmisten, wenn's ihn zu stören beginnt."

"Nein. Das wird ihn nie stören. Hab ich mal ein Monat lang so sein lassen. Also ihn getestet. Aber die Berge an Kleidung – Gott alleine weiß, wo er so viel davon her nimmt – Zeitschriften, Videos, CDs, Papiere und anderes... alles häufte sich zu Bergen. Er sprang schon wortwörtlich darüber. Oder war erst recht nicht nach Hause gekommen..." jammerte Ryou und stampfte missgelaunter denn je in sein eigenes Zimmer. Riss sich die Kleidung förmlich vom Leib und zwang sich in ganz normale Hauskleider hinein.

"Vielleicht... tut er das mit Absicht? Um dich zu ärgern vielleicht?" wand Yugi ein. Yami war auch faul, aber so was kannte er von diesem nicht. Und irgendwie zweifelte er daran, dass Bakura tatsächlich so ein Schwein war. Sonst war er doch ziemlich... ordentlich?

Ryou seufzte nur als Antwort und beide schmissen sich in die Arbeit. Nach zwei Stunden war die Küche sauber geschrubbt und die Mikrowellenreste vorsorglich in einen Karton gepackt, um am nächsten Tag entsorgt zu werden. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht und nun war Bakuras... Mühlkippe an der Reihe.

Sie holten Mülltüten und begannen die für sie unwichtig erscheinenden Sachen zu entsorgen. Kleidung landete im Wäschekorb, in einem Karton Videos, CDs und sämtliche Zeitschriften.

"Eine Schaufel, wäre jetzt echt nützlich." lachte Ryou Yugi zu. "Aber ein Staubsauger würde jetzt auch helfen. Holst du es bitte, Yugi?" fragte er seinen Freund.

"Klar doch." gab dieser von sich zurück und brachte das Gewünschte, schloss es an und begann zu saugen.

"Popkorn, Papierstücke, Dosen, Bierflaschen?...Kippen?" verdutzt sah Ryou die Zigarettenreste auf dem Tisch und Boden in Aschenbechern oder Bierdosen an.

"Raucht er?" rief Yugi entsetzt. Wenn Bakura rauchte, dann musste es ja Yami auch! Schließlich taten sie alles gleich.

"Ich glaube eher, er hat hier seine gesamte Bande, die aus hundert Verrückten bestand angeschleppt gehabt. Sonst kann ich mir das Ganze hier nicht erklären. Ich wünsche mir, es wäre so... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er raucht." seufzte er. "Ich habe hier zwar schon eine Woche lang kein Auge mehr reingeworfen, da ich genau vor das, was sein Zimmer heißt, mich gefürchtet habe, aber es ist doch noch in einem chaotischeren Zustand, als ich es jeweils zuvor erlebt habe."

Als die beiden Jungen dann das Zimmer in Ordnung gebracht haben und alle Sachen dann in Kartons, in Regalen, Schränken oder Mülltüten verstauten, schob Ryou einen der Kartons mit Zeitschriften unter das Bett Bakuras, doch dabei stieß er an eine andere Kiste. Neugierig holte er es hervor und besah sich den Inhalt. Seine Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich rot und zogen auch genauso schnell die Aufmerksamkeit Yugis auf sich.

"Was hast du?" fragte dieser und hockte sich neben seinen Freund, der ihn aufwies in die Kiste reinzuschauen. Dieser befolgte das stumm und errötete ebenfalls.

"Das gibt's doch nicht. Der hat doch tatsächlich auch Schwulenheftchen..."

"Und Videos." ergänzte Ryou.

Eine Weile schwiegen die Freunde, bevor Ryou sich traute und nach einer Zeitschrift griff. Er brauchte keine Zustimmung seitens Yugi, denn dieser setzte sich ebenfalls so schnell es ging an seine Seite auf das Bett.

Vorsichtig, als sei es etwas Verbotenes, öffnete er die Zeitschrift und zwei paare Augen huschten über die ersten Bilder, die sich nun ihnen offenbarten.

"Das ist ja ekelig." gab Ryou von sich, als er einen Mann im Inhaltsverzeichnis masturbieren sah. "Na ja, ich mein... so etwas guckt man sich doch nicht an, oder?"

"Bakura tut's. Und wir eben auch..." nuschelte Yugi kleinlaut.

Ryou wurde hochrot und blätterte weiter. Auch dort warteten auf sie nicht weniger schlimme Bilder und sie bemerkten, wie sich von Seite zu Seite ihr Puls immer mehr beschleunigte. Sie sahen Männer halb oder ganz ausgezogen, bei Selbstbefriedigung oder beim Geschlechtsverkehr in verschiedensten Posen.

Manchmal fielen auch Kommentare wie: "Oha. Wusste nicht einmal, dass Männer dabei so etwas machen...", oder: "Na das ist ja schlimm." Oder aber auch ganz einfach: "Hilfe..." Aber diese wurden wohl eher nur deshalb gesagt, um einfach ihre Nervosität beim Anschauen des Ganzen zu überdecken. Leicht erregt, was jedoch keiner der beiden sich anmerken lassen wollte, legten sie die durchschaute Zeitschrift wieder in die Kiste und schwiegen wieder eine Weile, bis Ryou sich erneut traute: "Meinst du, die Filme sind mit genau demselben Inhalt?"

Laut dröhnte Musik aus den riesigen Boxen der Disco. Völlig aus der Puste ließen sich Marik, Yami und Bakura auf freie Plätze an der Theke nieder und bestellten sich ein Getränk, um sich ein wenig zu erfrischen.

Inzwischen haben Yami und Bakura überrascht festgestellt, dass Marik ein umwerfender Tänzer war und sich zu jeder Melodie einfach verführerisch und umwerfend bewegen konnte. Beide waren der Versuchung, sich beim Tanzen ziemlich nah dem jungen Ägypter zu nähern fast erlegen worden, doch konnten sie sich durch die Ablenkung, die daraus bestand, dass Mädchen und Jungs um sie herum sich scharenweise an sie ranmachten, noch zusammenreißen.

Grinsend sahen sich die drei abwechselnd an, als sie bemerkten, wie viele sie gierig mit den Augen auszogen und widmeten sich dann ihren Gläsern, der Musik lauschend, die abwechselnd von einem rockigen zum Metal artigen Sound wechselte.

Von der Musik und dem wenigen Alkohol im Blut leicht berauscht blickte Bakura zur Seite, wo neben ihm zwei Jungen in seinem Alter saßen und sich über etwas grinsend unterhielten. Erst nach längerer Zeit konnte er sich genau auf ihr Gespräch konzentrieren und schnappte auch einige Sätze auf.

"..und seine ungewöhnliche weiße Haarfarbe ist sowieso der ausschlaggebende Grund. Ich liebe aber auch seine braunen Augen..." sagte der eine, wurde jedoch von seinem Gesprächspartner unterbrochen.

"Schau! Hinter dir! Ist das nicht Ryou?"

Sofort spitze Bakura seine Ohren und sah neugierig die Typen an. Sie sprachen über seinen Bruder?

Der Typ, der von seinem Freund angewiesen wurde ihn, Bakura anzuschauen, tat dies und sah eine Zeit lang Bakura intensiv an.

"Neeh!" sagte er dann und wand sich wieder seinem freund zu. "Aber er sieht ihm tatsächlich zum verwechseln ähnlich."

"Jupp. Hast recht. Und er sieht nicht so aus, als könnte man ihn leicht flachlegen."

Bakuras Augen weiteten sich. Was? Worüber redeten diese Idioten da?

"Stimmt. Wenn ich ihm bei der Arbeit noch ein wenig mehr schmeichele, wird er willig genug sein, um sich mir hinzugeben."

Das reichte jetzt. Da besprechen doch tatsächlich Typen, wie sie seinen Bruder flachlegen wollten! War das etwa noch zu ertragen, bzw. leicht hinzunehmen?

"Jupp. Und der kleine Yugi ist genauso leicht um den Finger zu wickeln. Also haben wir bald wieder jemanden, mit dem wir spielen können." redete der Freund von diesem Idioten weiter. Doch dieses mal hatte dieser Idiot keine Chance mehr etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn im nächsten Moment wurde er von Bakura am Kragen gepackt und leicht in die Luft erhoben, sodass er mit den Schuhspitzen, trotz seiner Größe, nicht einmal den Boden berühren können konnte.

Yami sah gelangweilt Bakura an, wogegen Marik etwas interessiert das Ganze betrachtete.

"Was ist los, Kura? Jucken deine Fäuste?" gähnte Yami und nippte an seinem Glas.

"Würdest du hören, wie der Typ mit seinem Kumpel bespricht, wie er deinen Bruder flach legen will, würdest du auch nicht so ruhig sitzen können.

Als dieser Typ die Worte Bakuras vernahm, spiegelte sich Angst in seinem Gesicht wieder. "Bru..der?" fragte er keuchen. "Du bist Ryous Bruder?" Er versuchte sich frei zu reißen, doch der Weißhaarige hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest.

"Wer denn sonst? Der Weihnachtsmann?" knurrte dieser zurück.

"Dann zeig dem Arsch, wo der Pfeffer wächst." kam es böse und mit leichter Schadenfreude von Yami, welcher sich die Hände rieb.

"Halts Maul, Yami! Und schnapp dir den anderen, der sich gerade versucht aus dem Staub zu machen. Er will Yugi an den Arsch!" brüllte Bakura, als er sah, wie sich der Freund von dem Kerl, der gerade davor stand, gekillt zu werden, wortwörtlich verdünnisierte.

"WAAAAS?" schrie Yami und sprang augenblicklich auf. "Ich wer den Wichser skalpieren!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

* * *

Verzeiht mir für diesen derben Ausdruck im letzten Satz . Aber ich konnte mir Yami unmöglich vorstellen, wie er etwas netteres in dieser Situation von sich geben würde. Wohlbemerkt habe ich auch etwas ungünstiger als in den Kapiteln davor aufgehört und es ist wieder so vieles ungeklärt und offen, dass ich mir selbst an den Kopf fasse" Ich hoffe dennoch, dass eine Fortsetzung erwünscht ist, und es geht auch in dem möglichst schnellsten Tempo weiter!

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni

PS: Die Teile des Songs, die von Malik waren, sind net so grandios, aber ich bin auch kein Lyrikschreiber° Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Beim Wunsch jedoch kann ich es vervollständigen.


End file.
